You can't hide from me
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: Warning : From game universe to ours own. One highschool girl tries to do summon ritual what suppoused to fail but she is in end bonded to one of RE universe villiain, and she see and encounter strange things happening. Well will she run away or give in ?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: heya everyone, im back and well this is one of mine newnest stories. This one will be strictly M-rated again for some situations and violence also language will be slightly more mature.**

 **Exclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything mentioned in story only her OCs**

I don't know if mine decision to leave the whole hometown is good for me and it allow me be safe from him or the monster as i call him now. Whole city now talks only on those gruesome civilian and once two police officers killing what always happened on night and well murderer not only killed them by unusual means like those been reported to be killed by thurst of hand into them but also creepy in victim blood names of their past wrongoings on me, also after that police killings they got more creepier as they stated That they ( Police) should not look or watch on her or more will be killed. This all was sick i knew from now that i should not take that book with Magical Rituals and try one thats been in with summoning magic and now this is mine whole sin now as i unleashed someone who not only is from other dimension also he is creepy towards me and even going into violent stalkerism as if those creepy and bloody murders not show anything on him, also i never seen him for now face to face but always i felt observed even not seeing who it is and that makes me live well in fear since i don't know how or what he wants from me.

But well aren't sometimes all curious how this all happened first ? Allow me to take small trip from beggining of this whole mess.

For well first thing Im Alexia, 19, nearly gradurate from highschool, in mine earlier days i been so much bullied but in later times i got more confortable with mine old classmates. But one incident changed this all into whole worse mess.

I tampered with magical forces in this case ones for dimensions and summoning. I been too much curious with the magical book i did find and well it been very old with gold frames and it had green skin case. So i chosen to do that in dark and when people would not see me doing anything that would be forbidden too.

And well in the end i got only to see whole big explosion with dark void, and well before i fainted i only seen and pair of red cat like eyes watching me and after that i loosen consciouesness and im sure that thing been halucinations or in truth i did sucessful summoning but not seen exacly what i summoned. The whole ritual was excruciating as I had to use mine own blood as part of it, and it was suppoused to summon anyone or anything but i think i have something humanlike in matter.

After the summoning in next day i ended awake in hospital as someone stumbled in the field and from what i got know from friends i been found in small pool of mine blood but no one thoughed to talk for me what happened and etc.

Well soon i found that strange things happened as one of mine friends and girlfriend of one of mine old classmates called me from cellphone and told that she found her boyfriend in pool of blood and his blood was strangerly used for bloody text what given an words of one of "her bulies", she in truth not knew what happened to me from mine earlier days where i really been pestered and slightly bylied but this was too far to know what one of mine earlier mates now been murdered in strange ways as what happended she got from police that cause of death been from extreme impaling but the whole wound ended unusual as police tech told that it happened not from sharp object but from using an hand to do that.

Somehow i felt sympathy to someone who loosed an significant other but well dis started to be strange slightly for now. For first impaling like that i recalled to see from some game i seen and played at friend, one of bosses used something like that but i not remembered what game it was and who as that boss actually had like that. I rather thinked for now for strange coincidence for this bizarre murder, well maybe police catch the sick one who did like this for real.

So after this we chosen to slightly forget on this and go onto one of in the city sweetshops to have slight fun before i felt like i been observed, i looked everywhere but not seen anyone who would observe me actually but it been unnerving to have feeling like that, i tried to forget that slightly too.

We eaten some of cakes and drink our coffee before even we chosen to go back and to ours apartaments as we had those in one flat. And thats been again scary moment as mine friend, she first got to our floor to see another strange thing and call

" Alex do you have secret admirer or something like that too ?"

" No but why you calling on matter like this ?"

" See yours doors, someone left this to you"

And well she showed to me taken from mine flat doors somehow stuffed an boquet, but this one been strange, it had been from roses, but well they been an black ones. In begining i very liked those flowers but now i been disturbed since this one colour. It given me suspicion that someone is trying to get mine attention and very much it was unnerving me now. Also again i felted that Im observed.

" Well eva wait i think someone is observing me, I will be back shortly"

I got out fastly from flat but i don't seen anyone who would again give me this feeling and well again i got onto fear. Well how would someone really feel when he/she is observed and strangerly getting gifts and no see who was doing that actually. I ended feeling like that and i don't liked now situation, very much now.

I felted that those gifts and now this first strange murder been connected, and someone who did that is very good observer and propably manipulator too. And this scared me if that person also camed from mine suppoused failed summoning ritual as I only seen that strange eyes I would now be more scared from now on mine life, or the person clearly had another agenda than taking mine life at last.

 **AN 2. Im expecting this would be likeable as told this is mine second time try on M-rated fanfiction and mine debut onto new fandom as I got onto RE series after playing with mine friend on his house RE 5 and 6 on PC and well liked those games so i thinked why not try and make an new fanfic in those series. For now this is protochapter if anyone will be intrested on mine continuation of story i will publish later chapters as i wrote most of them already but wanted to see opinions on this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all. Im again and well todays posting You can't hide from me chapter 2 also having 2 announcments: For chronicles of female sage of six pathes the story will get new chapter on this Sunday mostly, and well next week also another update to YCHFM and new oneshot story based in Deus Ex universe called Techmancress have its debut. Also I will respond to reviews of You can't hide from me but those will be posted in second Authors note below actual chapter. Also in this chapter main female protagonist will be interrogated by Police in matter of strange happenings and she will see her stalker briefly :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ladydemolatron not own anything mentioned beside her OCs looks :).**

Chapter 2- Police Interrogation

For now only 2 weeks happended when that murder happended and well for now been silence and that unnerved her, she knew that something bad again soon happen, whole town well know about that mysterious and gruesome murder now and it wouldn't quiet for now.

Also well she in beggining of this week had another strange package given to her this time it been by courier, she signed the accept since she thinked it was from her older brother but she automatically know thats been wrong as inside been one of new cellphones actually smartphone, whole black and well when she also talked who sended it, the courier only would tell that been an whole mailed from net so she in the truth would never knew who sended luxurious gift like this.

And time she got the phone almost her old one started to ring and it was an call from her female friend in matter that second murder happened and it was another classmate of theirs and friend of killed one. Totally in same matter now, with that impaling and bloody text, now it was haunting to know that second one was killed by that sick stalker as Alexia and her friend Eva knew that this now ends as nightmare and well not one they would like.

To give more worser matter Alexia was also summoned to police station as now for 2 victims was confirmed identity that they been classmates with her and well she had to attend onto interrogation in this matter and it scared her so much since she knew that she was innoncent since of course the method of kill was would not be her involvement since she would not impale people but they propably wanted to know ho much she knew those 2 dead males.

And well she told the story also told that they in older times in other school bullied her with verbals but she tried not to react so much, she in school been one of popular people, once ever other male whats been older and higher in class wanted to go with her but she politetly refused, and they stayed still as friends.

" But well what abouts the strange gifts i got officers, when those killings started i got two of them that would give insight that killer also stalks me, im 100 % innoncent just scared that gifts and kilings would be connected".

When she was been told what types of gifts, she told that on time of first murder she got Black roses what been left on her apartament doors and well now for this second murder, someone mailed her very expensive black smartphone what she would not even dream from now to having, it was of course clean from even for police to trace who would buy and give something like that and well in end for Alexia was only given an light observation as some officers would suggest that would give who was killer and stalker for her.

Well later when she got out from Police station it was very darker time early evening of 19 PM, she sometimes was scared very much of way back as she had to go by local between Flats park but this time was no one there so she got fast by it, the only horror she felt was when she camed to street where her and her friend flat was.

She never expected something like this, mostly on street no one parked theirs cars but there was one, in beggining she thinked that someone parked and lefted it but clearly she did not seen too much what type of car was been, on street well not all lights been on, and this maked slightly fear in her.

Also somehow if she not hallucinated in it was some one but if was that he/she on first look she would not see details but again now she remembered slightly, her summoning somehow now since for second she seen again that eyes looking at her, making her for first freeze, but the shadowed person she seen chosen not to stay so long for her to get more details how he/she looked as chosen now to depart, but she now knew that who would be

" He is not real, He is not real"

Thats been words that Eva heard too much from Alexia when she camed to her home, and she chosen to visit her after she returned from station.

" Why are you talk he is not real ?" "what happened?"

" I seen someone on street within car, these eyes with catlike appearance, i tell you Eve I know who would be behind the kilings but Im 100 sure someone tries to impose him or thats not him, he not should be real, well you remember mine gameplay of one of those horror games, i would wish for him to be real but thats been joke now, im sure someones tries to scare me slightly"

" I think you should rest for now Alexia, also for now get out from games they sometimes can make you crazy" " Also good night, im going to mine place for sleep"

She told and waved girl goodbye

Also sometime later when Alexia was going to her bedroom again felt observed but this time slightly she managed to see the stalker as automatically it ended that he was he, but she still not seen rest of look to confirm her fear that only those cat like eyes.

 **AN 2: Well as I promised here are mine responses for all reviews i got for story so far:** katty **and well** Saddles18 **thanks for liking story and Saddles 18 and IzayaOrihara2013, .3 for liking and some of them for following story, only can tell that soon story will have more intense action scenes as well soon we get to part where even police officers will be killed by Alexia stalker as warning to even the police forces.**

 **Also for more** IzayaOrihara2013 **review : I only can tell You can't hide from me was originally written in mine native language and well it allow me for more emotional depth in characters, since it have many words to describe things like that, in English this is cutted and it would force me to get some slightly same meaning words to accomplish same thing so thats not mine fault some times that Im forced to change some of text on translating :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: well Im semi back from ungodly and shameful writer block and slight wacation but that not mean i not writed anything, well be ready for 2 part chapter for mine M-rated new fic since this is part one of update, tommorow 2nd part should be also uploaded. Really really i had no time to do this but now im doing that.**

 **Again as told in many fanfics i not own anything mentioned or cannon characters only mine OCs, rest is owned by their rightful owners :)**

Well again some months passed by and we well had an October, beggining of Atumn, for now what Eve and Alex knew no one brutal murder incident happened again likely who did that again gone into some kind of waiting, well they been now under police observation after last murder when Alex proven her innocence as she truly could not been on times of their happening and well also she got more observation order, as more and more felt to be stalked and observed but now whenether she crossed street where lived, she for now forgot the feeling of being observed but it again been temporary as whole ordeal soon started again...

When Eve from her room heard drastically loud door closing she knew again that something happened as last time when Alex been stalked she would had that like behaviour, now it seemed again nightmare for her started and they don't knew if they would call police again on this since those events somehow past months stopped but well.

" Alex don't tell its him again, your stalker you know ".

" I found this in our apartament post box, sorry Eve but it seems he again is active, got warning note but i think this one goes to Police not us, but why also he sended this to me makes me wonder if im not in Danger again" she told again also having not feeling well after she seen the note in her box, it was unexpected but well fun again starting and now she knew he is again in town somehow.

" Show me the thing"

" Well just as told its again warning in read of this: " Stop observing her of them die" She then showed the note to her best friend.

Eve had readen the note, and again told " for now we do nothing, i will slightly look from windows if as you once told is there any suspicious black cars but i think he would not dare for now to show himself since here are more often now patrols of police, i only think that he can attack but on unexpected time someday but we will be more cautious from now again"

She of course tried too look from friend one talk on her new afraid of people in the black cars or them in general but not seen any of that type there so she would assume again that for now Stalker would not dare to show there for now but now going anywhere would do more risk than before. Alex after this note next day not even wanted to go anywhere as she was afraid she end abducted on any public place from now and if to go she would prefer to go with eve for more safety but does they knew the one who caused whole ordeal was again ahead in planning than those two females and soon Alex would land as his one.

23rd October. This day Alex would not forget, for her it is whole bad situation, she and Eve gone to mall for shopping to buy new clothes and such things and chosen to stay in one of restaurants to eat when this happened. Someone started heavy shooting in mall kiling any guards or even one police patrol here. She and eve landed under table of restaurant to hide from glass and well even those two been later shocked what been caused by that. They only once heard someone voice what clearly targeted Alex from her somehow profile that she is not to be harmed others would die in crossfire of this as she and Eve seen dead bodies of any security guards and well now advancing special police unit as it been send to evacuate people from that and trying to take over but it was clear that there are an sniper too.

Well after getting courage she and her friend somehow together escaped but well also again crouched as if not they would been killed by that sniper but they not seen who it was again

" Eve, i tell you i will be alright, im going to escape alone, you go escape too but go to police tell them what here happened and i think the Stalker had sended his people to take me, so well im trying to risk my life and get caught by them as I want to see his face now to confirm if murderer and stalker is same one so he will be caught, you go i don't want for you to be dead really" Alex told and chosen to run onto other direction so she will be an target for mercenaries of those people who she believed would be used from his orders to capture her, when she chosen to left Eve alone so he will escape and tell other people or police what really happened there. She hoped this happen as she tried to run somewhere but not for long as she felt something grazing her arm and founding she's been shot from tranqilizer gun from also somewhere, so she had no time to even run again as she felt sleepy and drugged, when also see partially new three shadows here above her and arly unrecognizable voices.

" Got her boss, actually yes she is unharmed"

 **AN 2: This is well part one of large episode, as told tommorow should be part 2 :)**


End file.
